Yukaisuru
by liquidzilla
Summary: “Brother!” She began, but then looked a little closer at his eyes after noticing something was wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Yukai-suru

The young boy sat in the garden once more, his knees pulled in to his chest and his head buried away. He was dressed all in white and a tall hat, that of the Pope's, lay on the seat next to him. His mousy brown hair was messy and flopped in random directions which made no sense what so ever.

This boy was, in fact, the Pope. It was a surprise to many that he had made it into office at all, with his timid attitude he was more suited to other, less stressful, work. Though somehow he had gone and got thrown into the job, even though it wasn't his choice. His brother and sister were the ones who wanted this and he still resented them for this.

He could hear the voices of his subjects calling for him to come out, to get ready to meet the people, to go to a meeting, to do something that he wished not to. He could already imagine his brothers scolding voice, his sisters harsh glare at his cowardice. He wished once more that he would never have to leave this tranquil garden, never have to go back his job which he never wanted.

Footsteps approached his hiding place and his tried to make himself smaller, so small that he would vanish and appear in a different world altogether. Unfortunately this didn't work and the person got even closer, so close they could finally see him.

"Ah! Your highness." His sister looked down at him disapprovingly at the young boy. "You need to come at once. There is a meeting that you must attend to." She spoke in a slightly gentler manner than usual, hoping to coax him out and take him back as fast as she could.

Alessandro peeped up over his tear stained sleeve at his older sibling, her eyes sternly meeting with his weak, soft ones. He wanted to refuse, wanted to stay in solitude where he would be free from the pressure of ruling the Vatican. Even though he did not do much, but make the decisions given to him solid and unquestionable. He knew he should argue with many of the ideas his brother came up with, but he could not. He was too cowardly, too scared of the Duke of Tuscany's wrath.

"Come." His tall, powerful sister gestured for him to follow her. She wasn't being as harsh as normal, probably because she wasn't around Francesco and fighting for control.

"Ah.." He looked sadly around and then up at the blonde, pleading with her mentally to let him stay.

She must have understood the look in his eyes because she frowned at him and then turned, walking out without questioning him.

The Pope stared after her in relief and shock. She never had been so lenient. Was something wrong? Was she ill? He mused it over while smiling slightly, nervously, trying to understand her kindness.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caterina walked out from the bushes, pushing the twigs out of her way in a regal manner. She almost stepped onto Francesco who was waiting outside. He looked down on her in his usual glare and asked her if she had found his highness yet.

"No I have yet to find him." She replied, almost letting a smile slip past at the look her brother gave her. Duke of Tuscany stormed away from her and the blonde lady with the crimson hat allowed a smile to creep out onto her face, before turning and ordering the searchers to look further a field.

The Duchess of Milan wasn't quite sure why she had let her little brother stay there, but she tried to follow her instincts as much as she could. That was unless she was at a meeting or in a dire situation. For now she would leave him and let him come out in his own time, or when he was discovered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alessandro looked up at the sunlight coming through the gaps in the ivy that covered most of the worn out roof. He had meant to get someone to fix the holes so that when it rained he didn't get wet, but he had decided to keep it like that. It the gave the place some character.

As he looked up he saw the light shift slightly and then it was blocked out as something landed on the unstable roof with a thump. The Pope thought it had to be a bird, or maybe a flock, as more thumps were heard. He looked up at the dark hole, which had been filled with sun beams a moment ago. The boy almost flew backwards, and would have if he hadn't ran into the wall.

An eye was staring down at him through the hole. An eye filled with evil intentions, evil thoughts. A hand broke through the rotten wood behind him and he was dragged through and into the outside. The sunlight was shaded by a clump of trees and the three figures before him wore cloaks of dark cloth. He was about to scream for help, but a pale bone-like hand covered his mouth.

Alessandro thought he saw a glowing white smile coming from in the cloaks headspace. He noticed the fangs. The fangs of a vampire. The mousy haired boy fainted in the arms of his captor and they carried him out of the Vatican from the way they had come. No one noticed the Pope was off the grounds, they all thought he was still hiding and continued their searching.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Oh no! what's going to happen to the pope! Will hey save him! Tune in for the next chapter to find out :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Yukai-suru

He was in a pitch black room. He could not see the wall, the ceiling or his own body. Everything was invisible to his weak human eyes. He knew he had been crying, weeping alone from fright. The kidnappers had made sure he hadn't seen where he had come from and so he had been blindfolded until they had tied him up and left him alone with one of their members known as the puppet master.

Every time the boy had quietened down this vampire said something so horrible about what they would do to him that he began crying again. Then the Methuselah would laugh and mock him about how he was weak and cowardly. Alessandro knew all the accusations were true, but that did not lessen their blow.

Eventually the puppet master was exchanged for another of his kind. The Pope could not see this one, he hadn't seen the other one either. It unnerved him that they were invisible to his eyes and yet they could see him.

After a while, when all had gone quiet again, he heard the Methuselah's footsteps. Closer and closer they came. Then they stopped, maybe a foot or so from him, and he smelt the breath of one of the un-dead. I was indescribable, like dead animal and compost mixed together. It wasn't pleasant and it caused Alessandro to move his face to the left. For the smell was so foul it made him want to vomit.

A brief pause, then a chuckle, turning into laughter as his advisory saw the young boys reaction.

"Well well, this is the great power we have been fighting, eh? A teenager. A cowardly stinking teenager!" The voice was filled with malice and a hand gripped the human's face, twisting it back to face himself.

"You bastard! You probably don't know what's been going on do you?" He waited for the boy to shake his head, "Well, while you've been having a good, warm, cosy life we've been stuck in a hole like this!" There was a movement and Alessandro thought he saw the Methuselah's arm sweep around to show what a poor place he was in. Of course, Alessandro couldn't see how bad it was, but he nodded anyway.

"How hard do you think we have it? You probably think those stinking Terrans have it worse!" Again he paused and waited for the boy's response. This time though Alessandro did not move, but his head dropped slightly, admitting he did.

The Methuselah spat on the ground and shook his head, anger blazing in his eyes. "Fool! We are the ones that suffer!" He practically screamed at the teen before him.

Alessandro sobbed silently as a result from the fierce onslaught of cruel words the vampire had spat at him. His tears gently brushed the ice cold fingers of the vampire, who was still clutching his face with an even tighter grip than before.

Slowly the Methuselah released his face and dropped his arm down by his side, breathing heavily after the anger he unleashed in a single moment. There was an awkward silence of sorts, in which only the Pope's sobs could be heard.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You what!" Francesco cried in anger and dismay when Caterina explained what had happened. The older brother of the Pope's body shook with rage at his sister's stupidity. "I don't believe you sometimes! I really don't!" He exclaimed and turned his back on her.

"I am truly sorry brother, and I will take _full_ responsibility for my foolish actions." The blonde's eyes never failed to meet those of her enraged brother. "For now though," she continued, unfazed, "We need to locate his highness and bring him back home."

Her matter-of-fact tone did little to sooth Francesco and he stormed over to the door. He paused before leaving only to say, "I know we must." Then he was gone like the wind.

Caterina wore a look of surprise on her delicate features. Her brother's voice had been filled with so much compassion, so much sadness, she had never even heard before.

With that Caterina also left the darkening room to go and organise those who would help rescue the leader of the Vatican.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Francesco only stopped his rapid pace when he arrived at his quarters and had closed the door securely behind him. He walked slowly over to his desk and sat down, trying to write something on the paper before him.

He paused, as if unsure what to put next, then crumble the paper into a ball, collapsing his head onto his arm.

From outside the door a maid passed by and was alarmed when she thought she could hear sobs from the other side. She dismissed it as her imagination. Francesco never cried and no one else could get into his room. It wasn't a possibility in the minds of all who know the man that he could cry, they had dismissed all thought of that many years ago.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Man, this chapter was short eh? sorry about that, but I thought it best to leave it here while I thought up some more ideas! Please R&R!_


	3. Chapter 3

Yukai-suru

"As you all know, from the commotion around the Vatican, the Pope has been taken by a rebel group from the Empire." Caterina told the odd group standing, or sitting, in front of her desk. "You have been chosen because of your skills and the fact I know you will find his Highness even if you lose your lives."

The group consisted of the most able individuals from AX. They were all trusted and exceptional in their own ways, one was even a Crusnik.

"Yeah, but where is he?" Leon scratched his head, "If we don't know then I guess we can't go and kick those Vampire's butts!"

"Yes, I know. I have already thought that through and sister Kate is looking into it as we speak." Caterina told him, annoyed that he was pointing out flaws of the plan before it was put into practice.

Leon shrugged, "I don't really care, but this pisses me off that they had to do this. They're gonna make fools of us." He smiled slightly, "From what I heard it was partly your fault he got himself captured in the first place!"

Caterina shook her head and Abel interrupted the dark haired man, "I don't really think any of us would have seen this happening. The Vatican has never been broken into before so why now? I think we should first find out how they got in and deal with that first." He pushed his glasses up from the bridge of his nose, "They may try and get in again. This time they could destroy us."

Leon huffed, but didn't argue the case further. Caterina nodded her thanks to Abel who smiled in return to show it was no problem. There was a movement and Caterina looked to the left of Leon. A flickering and then a holler gram of sister Kate came into view.

"Lady Caterina, we have recieved a message from the vampire in charge of this offence. Shall I put it through?" She asked in a ghostly tone.

"Yes, thank you sister Kate." Caterina said, "It would be wise to try and trace the vampire from this message, could you do that?"

"As you wish." With that sister Kate flickered out into nothing and a message came up instead. It had flowing writing and it took a moment before the Duchess of Milan could make sense of it.

_Terrans,_

_We have your leader in our custody and we can not guaranty his safety unless our demands are met._

Caterina shook her head at how cliche it was.

_These demands are as follows:_

_Release all of the Methuselah's in your prisons. ALL of them._

_Give my group all the money you have and which you can get hold of. _

_Bow down to our might and shake with terror before us!_

_I will give you but three days for our demands to be met. If they are not then I will have to destroy your leader. We have been treated unfairly for far too long! I will not stand by as my people are destroyed by your insane ideas of peace!_

_Quake in our presence,_

_Lord of the Night._

Caterina read the letter out to the group before her. The all remain silent through the reading, except when Leon chuckled at some of the context.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look, just shut up!" The vampire told Alessandro sternly. The boy had been crying for nearly two hours and it had finally worn away the patience of the vampire.

Alessandro tried to stop the tears, but chocked on his sobs and went into a fit of coughing which just angered the Methuselah further.

"Why cant you just be quiet?!" He finally yelled. He was getting ever so close to kicking the Pope. "I don't see why you're so upset!" He threw up his arms in exasperation.

Alessandro looked to where he thought the vampire was standing, his eyes watery and red. "I...I'm very...very sorry.." He whispered, "I...I'm..." He closed his eyes, "I'm so scared!" He sobbed at his cowardice. Why was he so terrified? He knew his brother would have handled the situation so much better than he was. He could feel the vampire's eyes looking at him, judging him like everyone else did. He knew the vampire would be the same, he would laugh at him and scorn him and ridicule him. Alessandro knew this and accepted this, but it still caused him pain to know what everyone thought of him.

There was silence once more, this time the Terran leader didn't sob, but kept as quiet as he could while letting the tears run in silence.

"I do not understand you Terran! You have complete power! Yet you are only concerned about what I think of you?" The Methuselah chuckled cruelly, "You are a fool to think such things at a time such as this! You could be killed! Does that not bother you?"

The question hung in the air. The Pope sat, stunned at what he had heard. Eventually he replied, "I...I just..." He took a breath, "I never wanted to carry on living this way. I...I think I would be better off...dead." He paused, surprised at how easily the words had flown from his mouth. The tears had stopped their descent from his sore, red eyes for now. He could tell that the vampire was smiling, he didn't know how, but he knew.

"I think so too, but I will not kill you." Alessandro shuddered at the voice. "I think you are an interesting person. You are indeed worthy of my time." A hand gripped the Terran's wrist tightly. "I will keep you a while longer, you will be useful to bargain with." He laughed a scorn-filled laugh and released the trembling boy's hand.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Phew! Another chapter! Completed! I'm really enjoying writing this story I hope you lot are enjoying it as much as I am! If you do then please R&R!_


	4. Chapter 4

Yukai-suru

They ran down the streets. Rain drenched their clothes, the wind sent a chill through their bodies. Well, all of them except Tres.

The whole of Vatican City was like the scalp of a man having a shower. The rain came in sheets and struck the people hard, whipping their faces and hands and any other part of their skin which was exposed. Many just stayed indoors which left the streets free for the AX agents.

"Which way now Nightroad?" Leon grumbled, his thick, dark hair glued to his angry face.

"Well, sister Kate's directions say we should turn in here." Abel replied, looking down at the sheet of soggy paper in his hands.

They all turned down an alleyway and carried on running. Their feet splashed in puddles and pounded the cobbled streets. They only passed a few people who didn't even take a second look at them.

"Right!" Abel paused as the others began to turn right. They looked at him angrily when they could see anywhere to turn. "I meant, right! As in 'I have an idea' or 'I solved it'..." The glares didn't stop and Abel chuckled nervously.

"What have you had an idea or figured out father?" Tres asked.

"Well, we may have been led astray!" They all looked at him doubtingly, "Well...the Methuselah could've sent the message from a different location..."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Leon groaned.

"Well, if they have then we may as well see if they left any clues, eh?" Vaclav commented.

They started again, running through the streets, turning when father Nightroad told them. No one questioned them. The people believed in the Vatican and knew they would be doing good and helping them in the long term. Even if it seemed weird for them to be running around in the rain on a cold evening.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been two days since the Pope had gone missing and the Duke of Tuscany had been in his quarters for nearly the entire time. Many of the maids were worried about him and so they went to ask Caterina if they had fought.

"No, we have not fought, but I think the disappearance of his Highness has had a bit impact on him. One he would never admit to us."

The maids seemed satisfied with this and went back to clean and cook and do whatever they had to that day.

Caterina, however, was worried about her brother. She knew he was a stern man and would never have shown any weakness if this had happened. It scared her that even he had felt the Vatican weakening without the Pope.

The blonde woman made her way to her brothers quarters and knocked gently on his bedroom door. When there was no reply she informed the guards that if he came back then they must tell him that she had been by and wanted to talk to him.

The Duchess then made her way to her little brother's bedroom. She missed him terribly and thought back to how Francesco and she had forced him to take on a role he didn't want. She felt a tiny little bit of regret at doing it now. If he hadn't been the Pope then he wouldn't be in danger all the time. He wouldn't be stressed and scared all the time, but then he had made such a difference. He had changed the way the Vatican was run for the good of everyone with only a little nudge here and there from her and Francesco.

Caterina paused outside the door of his room and knocked, just in case someone had gone in there to clean. She heard a scuffling and footsteps moving away from the door. Intrigued, Caterina opened the door and stepped into the room. There her eyes met with those of her brother, Francesco.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The room had stayed the same pitch of darkness the whole time Alessandro had been locked in there. He could no longer tell when he was sleeping and when he was awake. It made no difference if his eyes were open or closed in this darkness.

The only thing that made him realise he was awake now was the vampire. That Methuselah had been watching him the whole time. He could tell because he felt his eyes playing over his young body.

Occasionally the vampire would walk over to him and say a kind word or yell at him and tell him he was useless. It was a confusing business and Alessandro was exhausted from it. He just wanted to be left alone and for everything to be light once more.

"You want sunlight?" The man asked him.

Alessandro nodded.

"You will die without it wont you?"

Alessandro nodded again.

The vampire snorted, "I will die if I see sunlight, you will die if you don't?" He laughed, "It makes no sense that the two of our races should have to have these weaknesses!" He stood from the chair he had been sitting in and walked over to the boy. "Do you not agree little boy?" He smiled as the boy stared at the ground. "I can see everything you do and you can not see a single thing I do?" He smiled once more, "You Terrans are such weak creatures."

"No."

The vampire looked down at the boy, a little shocked to hear him speak. "No?"

"There...are many strong humans...I...I'm just...a bad example." Tears dribbled from his eyes.

"Self pity eh?" The Methuselah snorted. "That is another weakness!"

"I...I said it was...just...just me." Alessandro replied.

"Oh? You must really love your kind."

"Y...yes." The Pope smiled, "I...I really care for them."

"Humph." The vampire gripped the boy by the wrist once more, this time he felt him pulling away slightly. He laughed, "Right. I don't care what you think anyway." The vampire smiled as he departed from the boy's side. Maybe he was growing in will? Maybe he thought he would be rescued? The vampire chuckled as he sat down and stared at the boy. He was an interesting Terran.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Wow! typing like crazy today! XD Enjoy you guys! R&R!_


	5. Chapter 5

Yukai-suru

"What are you doing here my brother?" Caterina asked the stern looking Duke, "I thought you would be organising your own rescue team. What has prevented you?"

Francesco looked down his nose as he addressed his sister, "I have been inspecting his Highness' quarters in case I may come upon a clue to how the vampires got in to the Vatican."

Caterina nodded, but was not satisfied with his answer, "The Pope was taken outside in the gardens." She almost smiled at how indignant her brother looked. She had caught him in the middle of something which only he knew, but which she was determined to find out. "What were you doing brother?" She asked him, eyes directly pointed into his.

He was taken aback, but recovered himself quickly enough, "I need not explain my actions to you. I am allowed to come here to see if I can be of aid. You should not stop me." He smiled his dark smile. "I will be going now."

As her brother brushed past her Caterina kept her eyes forward, a frown creasing her attractive features. When he had gone she stepped further into her younger sibling's room.

_What were you doing in here Francesco? Will I find out if I look hard enough?_

The Duchess looked around and then headed over to the writing table. On this table there sat a book, a journal to be exact, and she recognised it as the Pope's. It was open.

_This is what you were doing then. _She smiled and picked up the volume tentatively. Caterina flicked through the pages until she found one which caught her eye.

_Dear Journal,_

_I am writing once again because I feel like I must tell someone something. There is no one else I can trust except you and I know you will not leak my thoughts. _

_I am terrified once more. My brother has been acting strangely and has been coming to visit me more than is necessary. He has also been escorting me where ever I go. He is acting like a prison guard, making me nervous to talk to anyone whom I pass on my walks._

_I have been dreaming again. I have had another one about Esther, the new girl in the Vatican. In this one my brother found a way to seal my lips so I could not utter a word to her. She begged me, pleaded me, to speak to her. She broke down into tears when I did not. I could not help but cry myself while my brother ridiculed me, saying I was a weak, stupid, useless fool whom could not help anyone._

_I want to be strong like he is. I want to be unafraid of the shadows which live around my everyday life. _

_I will become a stronger person, I hope I will anyway. Maybe my brothers torments will make me stronger. Esther said it's because he cares for me, but how can someone who cares for me treat me so harshly. He scares me so very much._

Here the writing trailed off and Caterina close the book, laying it gently on the desk. So this is what the Pope thought of Francesco. He was terrified. He hated him? She didn't think the poor boy was capable of such a thing.

The blonde woman turned, picking up the journal and hiding it beneath her robes. I might come in useful in solving something at least. She stepped out of the room, letting the door click shut behind her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright everyone!" The group stopped as the Cruisnik spoke. "Kate says we need to go underground here." He pointed to the spot they where at on the map.

It was a dark place between two boarded up buildings. The street cobbles had cracked in more than one place and there was rotten food everywhere. Everything about the place suggested it was never used. The perfect place to hide a Pope.

"Alright then Nightroad. Does this mean more sewer trekking?" The ever talkative Leon questioned him.

"Err, yes it does." The clumsy priest replied and a groan came from most of the AX members.

Tres stepped forwards, "Caterina told us to do what we must, therefore we must do this if it will lead us to the Pope." He spoke in his monotone voice which was that of a robot.

They lifted the manhole cover and dropped down one by one, Tres coming last.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Methuselah had moved his chair closer to his captive. He was getting tired of having nothing to do and so insisted on staring at the Pope to intimidate him. Vampires are generally known for their patience, but this one was getting bored with just talking and staring at a Terran every minute of the night.

Alessandro had not notice the vampire's boredom and continued to sit quietly, head hung. He had not eaten for many days now and he had gone past the point of hunger pains. He kept seeing things out the corner of his eye too. He had been allowed to drink every two days and it was making him dizzy. The heat of the room didn't help either.

"so." The Methuselah began and glared at the boy, who hadn't moved a little. "Do you think they'll come to rescue you?" Still no movement.

_Maybe he's dead? _The Methuselah thought and prodded the boy's soft shoulder. Still nothing. Another prod. Nothing. "Hey!" He yelled directly into the boy's ear. Nothing.

"shit!" The Methuselah swore and got to his feet, banging on the door. "Get the medics down here! Our captive isn't moving!"

There were hurried footsteps and then the door slid open. Two medics ran in and looked at the boy. They sent worried glances at each other and then untied him from the chair.

"What's wrong with him!" The guard asked them.

One of the medics turned to face him, "I think we over did it ,Lord. He has passed out from malnutrition and from being cooped up in here for days." He turned back and held up a drip which the other medic had attached to the boy's arm.

"What does that mean?" The Lord asked angrily.

"It means that we need to get him up to the sunlight and we need to feed him." The medic replied, not facing the lord.

"If we don't?"

The medic turned to face the Lord. No words were spoken, but he understood immediately. The boy would surely die if the proper steps were not taken.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Humph, the chapters just get longer and longer eh? In this chapter I was worried it might not sound convincing, but I'm hoping you guys will think otherwise!_

_Thanks for all the great reviews I got! I love you all! (keep reviewing! XD) _


	6. Chapter 6

Yukai-suru

The Vampire Lord grabbed Alessandro around his waist and threw him over his defined shoulder.

"Where are you going Lord?" One of the medics questioned him.

The vampire didn't want to pause and waste precious seconds answering their questions, but he sighed and did so.

"Where else, but the surface?!" He snapped, "If I do not the Terran will die!" The medic ducked a bow and let the Lord proceed.

He practically leapt out of the prison and up the stone stairs, slipping twice on the damp moss which grew down there. When he reached the door he came to an abrupt halt.

"Why do you stop me?" The Methuselah glared fiercely at the other vampire ahead of him.

The other smiled grimly, "Because, dear brother, that boy is a Terran! Not only that, but their leader! Saving him would mean you were siding with the enemy."

"Sister..." The Lord's voice cracked.

"I will stop you, my brother. You know the punishment for treachery." She sent him a cold look, one which hid the fear and sadness, "Don't force me to be my brothers executioner."

The Lord sighed and looked at the ceiling, as if asking it for guidance in this matter. Eventually he let his gaze rest on his sister, meeting her emerald eyes.

"Sister, I will not let you stop me from saving this boy." He held up his hand before she could speak, "He is not like the others, He is not filled with evil and malice." His sister shook her head, but he continued, "This boy is pure, purer than many of us. He doesn't understand what was happening around him, how the world was falling apart beneath his very feet."

"You are saying he was controlled?" His sisters voice was filled with humour, "Controlled by his people?! What kind of a leader is he?!"

The Methuselah smiled, "He is not cut out to be a leader, he doesn't want it."

"How would you know this?"

"He told me I could kill him." His sister seemed taken aback by this news, "What boy who was happy would want to die?"

"I..." She couldn't think to anything to say.

"He is young. He is foolish. He has oh so much to learn." He took her hand, "Now what kind of person would take that away from him?"

His sisters eyes averted themselves from his. She was ashamed to have thought of killing a boy. She would have become as bad as the Terrans! She wasn't going to through away her honour as a vampire by killing a helpless child. Slowly, she stepped aside.

The Lord smiled in relief, "You did the right thing sister!" He released her hand and exited through the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caterina barged into Francesco's quarter. The Duke turned around, glaring down at her with his red cloak wrapped tightly around him. His slicked back hair was neat as usual and his eyes were just as cold as the wind outside.

"Brother!" She began, but then looked a little closer at his eyes after noticing something was wrong. His eyes were red and swollen, still cold, but did this mean...? "I...erm..." She couldn't think of anything to say.

The Duke shook his head and muttered in a dark croaky voice, "If you have nothing to say then leave sister." His eyes were pleading with her and Caterina wanted so badly to look away.

"Brother, did you read...?" He nodded.

"Is that why...?" Again he nodded.

Caterina just didn't understand. Her brother had never cried as far as she knew. She had never seen him like this and it was all because of their youngest sibling. She had obviously taken all the abuse to Alessandro the wrong way. Francesco was just being over protective. She smiled. "You are an idiot brother." She embraced him once she made sure no one was watching. It wasn't proper for them to be so friendly with each other.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Francesco told his sister he was fine to be left alone, even though he wasn't. He didn't want to have to rely on her now after so many years of independence. He never wanted to rely on anyone but himself. Part of this meant he would never show any weaknesses. He had broken his own rule.

Disgusted at himself the Duke slunk into his bedroom and slumped into his chair. He was so worried that he could see it in his own features reflected in the mirror on the table. Why was he worried about his weak brother? He didn't know. Why did he feel the need to be with him all the time? There were no answers in his mind. He sighed and looked out of the window as the wind howled through the boughs of the trees.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The AX group wandered through the sewers, their boots barely stirring the sludgy water. They had their heads down and their hands pressed against the wall to help them find their way easier.

Abel was at the head of the group and they followed him as he twisted his way down different passageways of the sewer system. They didn't ask how he seemed to know where he was going, they knew he was a little odd, but also one of the best AX members.

The Cruisnik stopped by a ladder to the surface. "We go up here." The other members knew they had to be on guard from this point onwards.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Vampire Lord wrapped his cloak tightly around him and pulled the hood up right over his face. He then went to pick up the Pope from the floor where he had put him. The boy didn't seem to be waking even though he was closer to the light and the Lord was beginning to worry. He kept telling himself that it was because of that fact this was his bargaining material and if it died then he would be killed with ease.

The Methuselah reached down and picked the boy up carefully, then he slung him over his shoulder. It was easier to carry the boy this way.

He ran up the second flight of stairs and flung open the door at the top. His shoulder was pushed back by some unseen force. The Vampire cried out as blinding pain caused him to stagger and loose his balance, sending him falling backwards.

A hand grabbed the Pope from his shoulder and the Vampire felt his back smack against the hard, jutting concrete of the stairs. He knew it was broken as he began to tumble, no pain registering because of the disconnected nerves. His brain was slowing and going into its primitive state, the death state.

He smiled to himself as his skull cracked open, his long fangs visible to anyone who happened to look. Then his body was gone, tumbling into the dark depths of his castle.

Tres held the boy in his arms as the others watched the body fall away into the darkness, a sole falling into the dark depths of Hell.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Popes eye lids fluttered and slid open. He looked around, his vision getting better with each blink. His body ached all over, as if he had been the potato in hot potato. He realised with amazement that he was in his bed, the thick sheets familiar under his fingers.

It was then he noticed someone was slumped in a chair at the end of his bed. The boy crawled down to see who it was and sat back suddenly. It was his brother.

His brother was in his room! Alessandro looked everywhere to see if anyone else was, but there was only the two of them. His brother could wake any moment. He would yell and rant and rave about his foolishness, his weakness. Alessandro didn't think he could cop with that.

The form of Francesco stirred and the boy watched in horror as his brother awoke. The Duke looked up sleepily at his youngest sibling and smiled a...a kind smile? Alessandro was extremely confused by his eldest sibling face as he sat up and leaned over. His brother reached towards him and Alessandro was sure he was going to get hit. However his brothers arms enveloped him. The boy froze as the material of the Duke's cloak fell around him.

"I'm glad you are safe." He was so happy. His brother was finally...finally showing feelings for him. The boy closed his eyes and took in the smell of the gentle red fabric. He was almost positive he would never feel a hug from his brother ever again. He had to make the most of it.

Somewhere in the back of Alessandro's mind he registered sadness. He wasn't sure why and so he ignored it, but he was soon to learn that his captor, who he had come to be so close to, was dead.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The end! AW! I kind of wanted to write more, but I knew I'd ruin it if I did XD I hope you liked it! Until my next fan-fiction!_

_LZ_


End file.
